Every Blog Has Its Day
by DustInTheWindd
Summary: lol, lame title, I know. Fang, Max and Iggy answer questions from a weird fangirl on the blog, this could be interesting... FAX! This oneshot is set not long after the whole book series 1-8 is over and let's pretend that means the world is saved, the original flock are reunited and FAX is back in action!


**A/N: Hey Guys, Michaela here (: **

**So this is basically just a one-shot where Fang, Max and Iggy answer some fan questions on Fangs blog, and things get pretty interesting, pretty fast! This is a re-make of the story I made previously on my other FF account, but that account will soon be deleted along with the old version so I decided to make a new one and make even better than the last! **

**I tried to keep it as in character as possible and make sure to mix in a lot of humor and FAX, because what's better than that? Lol, hope you enjoy! **

**Please make sure to review after, guys even if it sucks! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR, just the story content, not the characters, that' all JP – **

…_.._

_INTRO: The flock is enjoying their summer without having to worry about saving the world (done!) and actually having a place to live with Dr.M. A slightly crazy fan girl requests, or threatens really, Fang, Max and Iggy to answer her questions and os they do. First the questions are just kind of pointless or stupid , then things start to get weird… but hilarious. _

**ARE YOU EMO?**

F: Not even in the slightest

M: I'm bitter and pessimistic but emo? Hell no.

I: Nah, I enjoy being a happy person even when the world hands me crap. And I've been handed a damn good amount of crap, as you'd know if you read Max's books…. Which being a crazy fan girl of Fangs blog I'd assume you have.

**WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME ACCORIDNG TO BIRTH RECORDS?**

F: That's a weird question… but uh, Ironically Nick…

M: You know, I came up with the name Nick to be Fangs fake name right on the spot, weird how it ends up actually being your birth name…. I'm a freaking psychic. Just kidding, God knows this flock doesn't need anymore super powers. Oh my Mom told me she was going to name me Gabby…. Yeah, I don't_ feel_ like a Gabby.

I: James. Good ol' fashioned James. But my parents suck so… I'm still sticking with Iggy, awesomely unique. I mean, how many Iggys do you know? Exactly.

**ARE YOU GOTHIC?**

F: I may have black hair, but as the weird and slightly scary Lady Gaga would say I was born this way, it doesn't mean I'm freaking emo or gothic because I wear dark colors a lot either… If you saw me in a white t-shirt you'd see why I stay away.

M: I am not gothic, no way. Fangs right, he looks ridiculous in a white t-shirt being all tan and stuff.

I: Again, I'm really not into depressing stuff. Or sterotypes.

**ARE YOU DATING ANYONE?**

F: See below.

M: See above.

I: heh, I see what ya guys did there :D … and me? I'm with Ella (:

**ARE YOU TALKATIVE?**

F: …..

M: Only if you piss me off, and believe me, you _don't_ want to piss me off.

I: I guess? Yup, don't want to piss Max off or else it _never_ ends.

**DO YOU LIKE IGGY?**

F: As a friend/brother.

M: He's like a friend/ brother to me, only a brother can annoy you the way Igs annoys me (:

I: Iggy? He's the shit! :D

**IS ANGEL SECRETLY EVIL?**

F: How evil could a six year old possibly be?

M: Nah, she just doesn't understand how privacy works with that mind reading gift of hers.

I: Fang, you'd be surprised…

**DO YOU LIKE ME?**

F: I don't _know _you.

M: I probably wouldn't like you if I met you… if it helps, I don't like a lot people.

I: 'like' would be a generous way to put it

**WHY DOES NUDGE TALK SO MUCH?**

F: She's an 11 year old girl, that's why.

M: She's _Nudge._

I: Why are you so nosy? HA, I just answered your question with a question…

**DO YOU LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT?**

F: Sure

M: Yeah

I: Yes but not when Nudge plays the same song of hers over and over and over, I just finally got that song out of my head….… _you should've said no!_ Damn…

**WOULD YOU EVER WEAR PINK?**

F: You'd have to kill me first.

M: Only in very small amounts, I prefer blue (:

I: A real man wears pink!

**DO YOU SOMETIMES WISH YOU WERE A BLONDE?**

F: Um, no.

M: I am blonde..

I: I'm blonde too so…

**WHAT COLOR IS YOUR HAIR?**

F: Black.

M: dirty blonde, why the hell do you care? These questions are ridiculously dumb… but also slightly entertaining, I'll give you that . Goes to show after saving the world, I am so bored I will even take time to answer these weird questions.

I: strawberry blonde. Badass hair color, right there.

**WHAT COLOR ARE YOUR EYES?**

F: Dark Brown

M: Dark green

I: I don't have eyes :O I'm too cool for eyes…. Lol, Nah, they are light blue. But I have to wear glasses which sucks… damn whitecoats. Eh, at least I'm not blind anymore!

**WHAT IS ONE THING ABOUT MAX YOU CAN'T GO A DAY WITHOUT?**

F: I can only pick one thing? Her smile….…. And with the world saved and peace restored she smiles a lot more now.

M: I don't think I can answer this question considering I can't technically go a day without myself…. But thanks Fang that's oddly sweet of you , in fact I think my heart just exploded into a bunch of cute puppies and unicorns….. and ditto by the way (:

I: Believe it or not, her yelling at me. It is the funniest damn thing! Until she attacks me then it's just freaking scary. Fang, control your girlfriend…. She will definitely kill me for that.

**I HAVE BROWN HAIR.**

F: And this is important how?

M: Congratulations, so do millions of other people in the world.

I: I'm trying to care but… it's just not happening.

**WHAT HAIR PRODUCTS DO YOU USE ON YOUR HAIR FANG?**

F: Nothing

M: he's lying, he uses like a dozen different conditioners

I: Yeah, Fang, your hair products are actually taking up all my space in the shower, seriously, you have a problem, bro…

**DO YOU WANT TO HAVE KIDS?**

F: Uh, not anytime soon. In the future, I would, but only with a choice girl.

M: Of course, in the future. Fang, you better mean me…

I: In the future, good to know I get that choice now that crazy evil scintists are not trying to dissect me and the flock anymore, we barely knew if we'd live to the next day nevermind years, but now, we know we've got our whole lives ahead of us to do things like this, have kids and all. Woah, setimnetal Iggy moment... weird.

**DO YOU THINK YOU'RE HOT?**

F: um, I don't really think of myself like that, I just try to look good and go from there. I'm not that douchebag who's ego is bigger than his… you know what, I'm not going to finish that sentence…

M: haha, Fang, nice one about the ego thing. And uh, I'm with Fang, I try to look good and hope for the best, I'm not that girl who practically lives in the mirror and wears pounds of makeup and dyes her hair every ten seconds. No thanks, I want to look good… not fake.

I: I really think there is more to life than simply looking good, but being a good person and living a happy life….. besides looking hot for me, it just comes naturally baby! :P and Fang, I like the ego thing, I will use that insult in the future to any douchebags that try to hit on my girlfriend when they clearly are not good enough… so basically, everyone but me! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sorry, it's like 2am right now that I'm answering these questions….

**DO YOU THINK FANG IS HOT?**

F: - no comment -

M: I believe me and about 99.9 percent of the female population (and probably a good amount of the male population, lol) would agree that he is, indeed, extremely attractive. I have high standards for a mutant freak when it comes to guys.

I: I do _not_ play for that team, thank you very much.

**WHAT KIND OF MUSIC DO YOU LIKE?**

F: Rock… and believe it or not, I like country music too.

M: Rock is awesome (not screamo rock though, yuck) and country music is good

I: I agree with Fang and Max completely, though I must say Eminem is awesome :D

**BOXERS OR BRIEFS?**

F: This is such an unnecessary question…

M: boxers…. I know what you may be thinking, but I do the laundry so I have the inside deets on everyones underpants… that came out a lot weirder than it sounded in my head.

I: boxers… seriously, though, I can think of a million other less awkward questions you could have asked.

**HAVE YOU EVER SEEN MAX'S BRA?**

F: These questions are such an invasion of privacy… but yes, I have, I've lived with her since we were like 3, I've seen it all….

M: What the hell Fang! I told you to forget about that incident and never mention it again! *facepalm*

I: Yes, when I rarely do the laundry I come across them obviously… haha, Fang, when did this happen and why don't I know? :P

**WHAT NATIONALITY/ETHNICITY ARE YOU?**

F: Native American and French-Canadian…. It was in my birth records.

M: Mostly Irish and Italian (Dad is Irish, Mom is Italian)

I: I make snow look tan... I'm almost completely Irish. oh cool, there's dancing penguins outside my window singing 'baby' by Justin Bieber! oh and they have flutes!... Oh my God, I need to get some sleep before I lose my mind completely.

**YOU HAVE A DEEP VOICE, IT'S VERY SEXY.**

F: Uhh. Ok? How is this a question? It's more of a... really, really creepy statement.

M: I would ask how you know that, but...

I: Okay, I'm officially considering this stalking. Fang, are you really going to grammar correct a creeper?

**WOULD YOU WANT TO NAME YOUR KIDS IF YOU HAD ANY?**

F: Haven't exactly thought about it…

M: Hey, Fang, how about Molar? Lol… yeah, I haven't considered it either, but Nudge is telling me she refuses to allow Me and Fang to choose a name because we suck at names…. And this is coming from a girl named Nudge.

I: Iggy Junior…. Ella just slapped me and so did Nudge….. whatever, fine, I'll get a dog and name it that, ha! Nothing can stop me now... Ella slapped me again and said she doesn't want me to name any dog that, ever. Ah, the things I sacrifice for love.

**I HEARD MAX IS A BAD COOK?**

F: I worry for my life when that girl cooks… but she does look cute covered in flour and egg yolk staring at her sad excuse for pancakes. They turned blue... and she didn't use any ingredients even remotely close to the color blue, you try and explain that one.

M: I hate you all.

I: you heard Max is a bad cook? Well, you heard right! Max, It's good thing you have Fang or else I don't know what your future FAX kids would eat… like, weight watcher bars or something.

**DO YOU LIKE RABBITS?**

F: Sure thing.

M: how could you not? They are so cute! Oh, especially the fluffy ones with floppy ears!...Ahem…. I mean, you know, they're alright I guess.

I: I guess but I don't like how their eyes are on the side of their head… creeps me out, like they are _always_ watching. Weird.

**WHAT'S YOUR BEST QUALITY? **

F: being invisible and silent. Makes it a lot easier to scare Max which is just hilarious.

M: Screw you, Fang. You have an unnaturally good poker face too, it honestly drives me insane sometimes. My best quality? Hmmmm…. I'm pretty good at getting people to listen to me, be it done by violent threats or my leaderly authority being the oldest and all. I'm better with the threats though…years of practice dealing with stupid people has given me an edge. A _really_ sharp one.

I: Being an awesome mother fuc-…. Wait, do kids read this?...

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF TOTAL? **

F: He's the weirdest dog around, I'll give him that.

M: I think I need to stop confiding in him. I get my romantic advice from a dog. A freaking _dog_…..in my defense, the whole being on the run with wings and evil scientists trying to kill me thing hasn't exactly made it easy to find friends… like human friends that don't chase their tail or go to the bathroom in the backyard.

I: I agree with Fang, Total is a part of this flock but just like any other flock member he's a real freak.

**DO YOU LIKE MATH?**

F: hate it, actually.

M: I can barely solve my own problems, nevermind Math's problems.

I: I don't particularly like it I guess but I am pretty good at it.

**WOULD YOU DIE FOR MAX?**

F: I have. I would do it again in a heartbeat…. Or lack of heartbeat, since I'd be.. well, dead.

M: I wouldn't die for me, mostly because that doesn't make sense.… Fang, you are sweetest, stupidest guy for doing that.

I: Family is all I have, so why not? Max is like my sister. Hey, Fang, I noticed you talk a lot more on this blog, like you speak more in text rather than actually with your mouth. Just an observation, thought I'd show off to the readers my brain cells at work :D

**WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE BAND?**

F: hard to choose. Three days grace or Shinedown maybe..

M: Theory of a Deadman is great as is Rascal Flatts

I: Seether and Green Day.

**HOW TALL ARE YOU?**

F: Um, I don't know. Tall.

M: A little taller than the average girl my age, thanks to the avian DNA.

I: Slightly taller than Fang, and we are both on the tall side.

**ARE YOU MUSCULAR?**

F: I try to stay in shape, years of fighting erasers and other bad guys helps.

M: Fang is just being modest, he's really actually got a nice six pack going on, and not like that pale dude in Twilight, but like real, not painted on abs. Just clearing that up. Me, on the other hand, I wouldn't say I'm muscular, so much as just really fit… I like to stay toned but being a girl I'd rather not be a muscle head, thank you very much… all the flock is in incredibly great physical shape considering how much ass we've kicked through the years.

I: I'm with Fang, I try to be in good shape and what with all we've been through, on the run and saving the world and all it's hard not to stay in shape.

**WOULD YOU EVER MARRY MAX?**

F: Marriage? No. Max? Yes.

M: No, I would not marry myself.

I: Considering she's like my sister, Fang would kill me and I'm happy with Ella, that's a big no.

**HAVE YOU EVER STOLEN?**

F: You can't prove anything...

M: hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do… don't judge, we saved the world, your welcome by the way.

I: I've never done anything illegal in my life….. psht, yeah right.

**DOES IGGY LIKE ELLA?**

F: he's whipped.

M: Obviously. It's a little weird… but kind of cute, I guess, I mean If they're happy…

I: Thank you _Max_, for that _mature_ and_ respectful_ answer. coughFangyousuckcough

**HAVE YOU EVER WORN A DRESS?**

F: Dear God no.

M: Oh jeez, I'm getting mental images of Fang and Iggy in dresses and… Fang, I won't be kissing you for a good week until this image in my head disappears. It's life scarring.

I: There is not enough money in the world to convince me to wear a dress. Ella is laughing at the thought of me in a dress and just said I'd make a pretty girl…. Should I be insulted or complimented? Now she's laughing at me again. Like I said it's 2am, Ella and I are pretty much running on fumes at this point.

**HAVE YOU EVER KISSED A GIRL BEFORE? HOW MANY?**

F: Obviously and that's none of your business…. What part of I don't know you, do you not get?

M: Well, Fang, it's my business, so how many girls? A lot? I bet. And no, I have not kissed a girl and I would not have liked it contrary to what Katy Perry might say.

I: Yup and, well there was that girl from Virginia and that other girl from Virginia and then Ella… I think that's about it. I got morals and class. Kind of… :P

**FANGALICIOUS DEFINTION MAKE THEM GIRLS GO LOCO!**

F: You've been talking to Nudge haven't you? Last year Nudge and Angel were obsessed with that song and decided to rename it fangalicious and then sang it, all day, every day, every minute, no matter where we were. It was the most painful experience of my life, that freaking song gave me nightmares.

M: haha, I remember that, it was very annoying but hilarious to everyone who wasn't Fang…...alicious

I: hey Fang, in response to calling me whipped earlier, I will remind Nudge and Angel of their little song and make them sing it to you all day, everyday for the next week, maybe more. Sweet revenge! . Ok, that's it, bedtime for me.

F: Ok, uh thanks for the slightly entertaining and slightly creepy questions. Thanks for reading the blog guys, fly on.

**A/N: Sorry if there were any mess ups of any sort within this piece, I went over it like three million times, lol. Like I don't notice the mistakes no matter how big until after I already published it, I've already published this for 2 minutes then deleted it to fix something like ten times today, lol.**

**So guys, weather you think it totally sucked or not, please review! Constructive criticism and compliments would be cool and let me know what your favorite part was too if you want! I had lots of fun writing this, I hope you had as much entertainment, at least a little, reading it! Thanks guys!**


End file.
